Little Cuties
by NoFazeee
Summary: A Fairy Tail fanfic: What will happen if there are kids running around the guild? But who are those kids? The story goes like this: When you enter a certain room all you see is children playing with their so-called 'sibling'. Can love bloom in this situation? (This is not an incest-themed story. Main pairing Nalu with Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Mirafreed and Bisanna) Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my _first_ story ever in this site. Because I read a lot so sometimes I don't have time making story but I always have ideas. So ENJOY!**

 **(Some characters maybe a little** **OOC and Rated T for some bad words** )

 **───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**

 **Chapter 1: _It Started_**

It's now morning in Magnolia a rela—

"HEY, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu said while kicking the guild doors open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FLAME-BRAIN?! **"** Gray said while pulling his shirt without him noticing.

Another day, another pea—fight between the two mages.

"CAN YOU STOP ALREADY?!" Grabbing the two and drawing her sword in their heads.

"A-aye!" said the two while hugging each other. The red haired mage continue eating her strawberry cake and talk to the other girls.

 _Serves them right they keep fighting like forever with no particular reason/s_ , the blonde mage talking through her thoughts. They aretalking about their vacation (girls only). They can't concentrate because those two are fighting _again._

"We are not going to accomplish anything if this goes on.."

"How 'bout we go to the library downstairs?" Levy suggest.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea!" The girls stand up and hurried downstairs.

"Ahh, Kinana! Can you tend the bar for a while we are just going to do something" - Mira

"Ok! No problem but when finished your preparations tell me everything about it"

"'Kay!" said Mira while going downstairs.

"Hey, Luce where are you going? Can I come?" said Natsu while running towards the blonde mage.

"NO, you can't come it's for US girls only. Sorry Natsu but you can't" said Lucy

"Fine..." Nastu frowned and went to Happy who is eating his fish in Wendy's and Carla's table. "Hey Happy!"

As the girls continue their meeting, they agreed that they will have their short vacation in the Ryuzetsu Land, a water-themed park that they've visited during the third day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Um..Everyone...Juvia doesn't know what this is" Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna (just for you to know who are these girls I'm talking about, if you are looking for Cana she's probably in the bar with her booze..yeah) turned their attention to the blue-haired mage, they saw that she's holding something in her hand, a sheet of paper.

"Juvia found this on the floor between the Magics and Spells shelves"

"May I take a look at that?" Levy asked. As she took the paper from her, it started to glow...

"KYAAAAAA!" They screamed as the glow became brighter causing extreme blindness in their sights.

"Carla~Please accept this fish!" said Happy as he give the fish to the she-cat. But she just ignored Happy, leaving the he-cat murmured something that it's the fish he caught just for her. He just leave and went to his partner.

"Natsu~" The pink-haired mage turned and look at the teary(almost crying)-eyed neko.

"It's ok Happy, just try catching a bigger fish maybe she'll like it"

"Thanks Natsu~" As he embra—no, land on the top of Natsu's head.

"KYAAAAAA!" They heard screaming but the others don't know where it came fro

m, but not for our dragan slayers, they know where it came from. Downstairs in the library, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy went downstairs and as they open the door...

"LUCY!" He hurried towards to the blonde mage. "LUCY WAKE UP!"

Gajeel, on the other hand went to Levy and carry her.

"I'm going to call for help" Wendy exited the library and called the other guild mates.

 *** Infirmary ***

"It's ok, they are just unconscious, they'll be better tomorrow.." Wendy said, she is using her healing magic.

"But, what the hell happened to them?" Natsu asked, with a tone like keeping his self calm.

"That, we don't know. But when I went to shirmp she's holding this paper..."

"May I take a look at that?" asked Makarov.

Gajeel give the paper to their master, as the master examined it, he's face grew pale.

"Gramps, why are you so pale?"

"We need some to observe them...Wendy can you do it?" She nodded in response.

"Gramps me too! I want to know what happen to Lu—to them"

"No, Wendy will be enough. All of you, you need to go back to the guild hall" And the other mages leave the infirmary, leaving Master Makarov and Wendy.

He asked Wendy that if something happens she need to call him immediately, they didn't notice that Carla is with them. So as soon as the Master leaves she asked Wendy.

"Wendy, what's going on?" She startled the girl as she speaks

"Carla! I didn't know you are there!"

"You didn't notice me because you are focused in healing them. So, what going on?" And Wendy explained...

"It's some kind of spell or curse, but master said nobody will be hurt if it start to affect them, it's just that..." she paused.

"That?"

"That we don't know what is the outcome of the it, master said that some part of the writing in that paper in blurred, that's why I-we need to observe them"

"Ok then, why don't you go get something to eat and we take turns in observing them"

"Ok" Wendy said as she exited the Infirmary, but as soon as she reached the guild hall all eyes are on her, she just ignore them and made her why to the bar but that is what she thinks that is going to happen.

"WENDY!" The pink-haired mage run towards her.

"Is Lucy okay?" She see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes Natsu-san, they'll be fine by tomorrow"

"Are you sure?!"

"Y-yes..."

"Hey flame-brain! Stop scaring her!" Gray yelled at him

"I'm not scaring her! ICE PRINCESS!"

And the fight starts again, but this time I think no one can stop them so another fight started in the whole guild as the quiet ones or the calmer ones sweat dropped. Cana doesn't even care she had already finished 8 barrels.

 **(a/n: I don't even where is this story going I just keep on typing when something pops on my mind...so yeah..continue reading)**

As the night comes, the guild hall is now quiet but not in the infirmary because Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow are in there. (for you to know :D) she didn't know the two boys from the Thunder Tribe is here, maybe they're also worried about the tw—nothing...it's nothing, keeping herself calmed down.

"Just don't hesitate to ask us if you need any help" said Gray, acting like a big brother for Wendy, he really wants to have a little sister!

"Thanks! Gray-san, you should be going now it's already late"

"Yeah, I think you're right"

"NO! I'm not leaving Luce!" Nastu said as he pulled one chair and sit beside where Lucy is lying.

"Fine, if Salamander is going to stay then I stay as well..." Doing the same thing, Gajeel grabbed a chair and sit beside the bed where his 'shirmp' is lying.

The three boys do the same thing Gray beside Juvia, oh no, Juvia is going to faint when she see this tomorrow. That aside, Bickslow beside Lisanna and Freed beside Mira.

Wendy just watch them as they fell asleep, she's giggling but she don't know why...she doesn't know...yet.

"Carla, why don't we go to sleep as well?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" They went to a vacant bed in the infirmary..

"Goodnight, everyone" She already feel sleepy as soon as she lay down..

 _Next morning..._

Will be on the next chapter!

 **───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**

 **Yay! first chapter finish! This is going to be exciting for me and for you—I think? But anyways, have you already read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? I don't want to spoil you so I'm not saying it!**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon...**

 ** _~NATSUxLUCY_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is HERE! Well I don't know what to say..Don't mind me..**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Just go with the flow.._**

 _Next Morning..._

"everyone! wake up"

"Everyone! Wake up!"

"I said WAKE UPPPPPP!" They are all startled causing them to fall on the chair.

"Gramps! What's your problem?!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE?!"

"Huh?!"

"Hey, what's the fuss about~" They heard a little sleepy voice so they turned to see who speak...

"E-erza!"

"What?! wait...I'm feeling weird.." She touched her face to see if something's wrong...

"WAAAHHHH! My b-body!" She noticed that she is little, more like a kid.

"So this is the effect..."

"Master? What's going on? Why I'm in this form?!"

"It's not only you.." He look at the other girls..THEY SHRUNK?!

"Hmm~ You're so noisy~" A sleepy Lucy sit up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. _Cute,_ Natsu think.

And the other girls starts to wake up and as they notice their transformation..

"J-juvia doesn't know what h-happened" she said, teary-eyed

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Levy shouted.

"Mira-nee!" Little Lisanna jumped off her bed and run towards Mira who is sitting in her bed.

"Mira-nee?" She can't see her face, but as soon as she raise her head they notice that her bangs are not tied anymore...that means..

"S-she went back to her older self, the she-devil.." Their face all paled when Elfman finished his sentence...

"HEY, ERZA FIGHT ME!" But she can't get to her because Lisanna is holding her.

"Oy! Calm Down!" Makarov shouted, they all look at him. "Do you remember happened to all of you?"

"Ojii-san!" They all shouted except Erza and Mira, as the other jumped off their beds and ran towards Master Makarov and hugging him tightly.

"That's enough girls!" He yelled, causing the other girls jumped in surprise and almost crying because of being yelled at. His face paled because of the outcome.

"Gramps, look what you did, come here Lucy.." Natsu approached Lucy but she hid behind the master..

"Ojii-san, that boy with a pink hair is scaring me.."

"Whaaa?! It salmon not PINK!" He yelled causing little Lucy to shriek.

"Natsu, look what you did, it's okay now Lucy" He copy Natsu's tone, making the pink-haired mage angry.

He thinks that he need to do something because the girls won't leave her side.

"How about you guys take care of them while I'll figure something out that can help us bring them back to their original forms?"

"Good idea...Like we know how to take care of them!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Then, what other idea do you suggest?" Master asked.

"Fine, so what's plan?" Natsu's clueless.

"You really don't listen Natsu!"

"Just say it again, gramps"

"*sigh Why don't you guys take care of them while I'll find some solution. So Gray why don't you take take care of Juvia?"

"Why me?!"

Master point his finger on Gray's left leg, he didn't even notice that the girl is hugging his left leg.

They all just sweat-dropped in a scene where Gray can't take Juvia off his left leg.

"Let's continue...Gajeel, take care of Levy"

"Wha—"

"CAN YOU STOP COMPLAINING AND DO WHAT I SAY?!" They all froze when their master turned into a giant.

They all just looked at him, he continued...

"So AGAIN as I was saying, Mira and Lisanna will be taken care by..*looking around* Well, Elfman is not here because his with Evergreen in a mission, Why don't you Thunder tribe take care of those while their brother's away?"

"Ok, if that's the case..." Freed said.

Master turns to Natsu. "Natsu, take Lucy with you"

"But she's afraid of me!"

"Because you keep shouting"

"Wha—,Fine.." He was about the complain but master gave him an angry look.

 ***Guild Hall**

"So, what are we going to them?" They watched as the girls running around the guild playing with Asuka. Well, not all of them...Erza is eating her cake and ignoring Mira which is weird, we all know back in their childhood days they also fight like Gray and Natsu.

Mira has her old look back, bangs are down and her hair tied up in a pony tail. They all dressed like the one when they are children, except for Juvia and Lucy who borrowed their clothes from the other girls. It's weird they all keep their small clothes.

"Why don't you guys take them where they want? Trust me they will cry a lot when they don't get what they want, especially in that age" Bisca suddenly appeared behind bar.

"Where to start?" Bickslow asked.

"Just ask them..."

"Well, I find this weird but don't you think Erza is acting weird? We all know that they always fight like us" Gray said.

"Yeah" Natsu said.

Makarov went to the boys talking, he explained things to them.

"Well, I think Erza still has her memory, the present one. Because she sits far away from from them, that's way she doesn't fight Mira. Maybe the effect is less when you are far away from the spell. So she is still the 19yrs old Erza but her body is not"

"Master, how do we fix this?" Gajeel asked.

"I called someone for help and we need Erza too."

They were chatting when, Little Juvia approached Gray.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's hungry..." They looked at her she is hugging a cute teddy bear.

"Where do you want to eat?" They were all surprised of his actions.

He looked at them giving the you-said-to-take-care-of-her look.

"Don't worry about Gray, his going to act like a big brother to her" Erza approached us.

"No, We're just surprised that's all.." Natsu said.

Erza turned to face Makarov. "You called for me master?"

"Yeah, I need your help about the curse and I'm waiting for someone who can help too. Oh, he's here"

They all turned and looked where their master is looking.

"You called for me Makarov-san?"

"Yes Jellal, I need your help in something, Erza come with us."

"Erza?, What happen to you?" Jellal was shocked, seeing her as a child.

"Y-yeah it's me, it's a long story..."

"You two, come with me" they went after him in his office.

* * *

Gray and Juvia leave the guld and went for a walk. Because he doesn't have any idea where to take her.

"Juvia, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm..Let's go there!" She pointed happily.

"8island huh...good thing I know who owns the restaurant" He loked for the the little bluenette and saw her entering the restaurant without him.

"HEY! WAIT!" He shouted. But she ignore him with a red face rivaling Erza's hair.

He entered the 8island, he walk towards her.

"Why are you soooo _red?_ Are you sick?"

"N-no, I'm not.. It's just that.." she pointed at him.

He looked where she pointed and he doesn't have any shirt on.

"Waaahhh! Ah, Juvia wait here I'm going to look for my clothes" She nodded in response.

The moment he wennt back, she was was already eating her meal.

"Gray-sama, you want some?"

"Huh?..Ah..thanks"

* * *

"Hey Luce!" he called for the little blonde, who was with Happy.

"What?"

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes! Yes please!" Her eyes is twinkling in excitement.

"Okay, let's go. Happy let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

The three exited the guild. Leaving Gajeel, Freed and Bickslow in the bar.

"So, what's your plan?" Freed asked.

"I dunno, if I ask Levy she'll say that she wants to go to the library or anything that is boring..."

"Well, I'm afraid to ask Mirajane about that, we all know that she's back to her old self because of the curse.

"Maybe, we just leave them for now, they're enjoying it" They looked towards the other girls..

"Mira-nee! Let's play!"

"Not yet Lisanna, not until I fight Erza! Where is she?"

"See, told you they're are enjoying it.." Bickslow said.

Before he could looked away, he felt someone is tugging his shirt...It's Lisanna

"Ummm..Mira-nee doesn't want to play with me.."

"Why don't you play with Asuka-chan?"

"She's eating..Well, I-i'm also h-hungry..I want some cake.." She's fidgeting. Cuteness OVERLOAD!

He looked at the other guys but they give him a take-her-where-she-wants look and then look away.

"Okay, let's go eat some cake" The two leave giving Lisanna a piggy back ride.

* * *

 **That feeling when forgot to save your work and start to the beginning again...that feeling...**

 **Argghh, my summer break is going to end next month, I only have two weeks! Well, updates will slower... bye!**

 _ **Natsu x Lucy forever~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter..when I say updates will be slower, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Because I'm busy reading manga and watching anime or I just draw a lot or play games a lot and My STUDIES (need to focus).**

 **to Guest: Thanks for the review! I'll try my best!**

 **Anyways...here's chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Bickslow and Lisanna leave the guild leaving the two guys behind.

"Hey Freed!" He heard someone shouting, it's the she-devil.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go.."

"W-what?"

"Let's follow Lisanna and Bickslow...and _it's not that I want to hang out with you.."_ She said, but that last sentence..it's more she mumbled it, loud enough for the two guys to hear.

Gajeel and Freed exchange looks..

 _'TSUNDERE?!'_ they thought. Gajeel grinned at him and he force his smile..

"Okay, if you say so..."

Gajeel was now alone in the bar or was he?

"Hey, Shrimp what do you want to do?"

"Shrimp?" she asked cutely.

"Yeah, that's what I call you Shrimp because your small"

"I'm not small, I'm just a kid" she .Cute.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Ummm..hmm...uuhhhh..."

"Decide already!"

"Don't yell at me I'm thinking!" she yelled.

"Tch"

"Ah, I know! Wait for me here..." The she ran towards the library.

"I'm not going anywhere..."he mumbled.

She ran towards him with a paper in her hand.

"I wanna go to this! And with the other girls too!"

"Ok ok, let's look for them"

* * *

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Lucy said while jumping up and down with her ice cream on her hand.

"Hey, Luce be careful!" Natsu shouted. Still he can't take his eyes off on her cuteness.

"You liiiiiikeeeee her~" Happy teased him.

"S-shut up Happy!" He said, blushing.

"Why, Lucy's cute when she's little...I don't know what—"

"Shut up Happy!"

"OUCH!" They both looked at little Lucy who tripped and her ice cream on the ground.

"Lucy!" They both shouted.

Natsu lift Lucy and carry her with one arm, and made her sit to the nearest bench.

"I told you to be careful Luce..."

"B-but my I-ice cream..."

"We are going to buy another ice cream" he said comforting her

"OI, NATSU!" He saw Gray holding Juvia's hand. They really looked loke siblings.

"Hey, Ice Princess!"

"Shut it already, what did you do to Lucy?!" Gray asked angrily, he sees Lucy as a little sister.

"I didn't do anything, she tripped and her ice cream fell on the floor"

"Juvia.." Gray turned and looked at Juvia.

"Gray-sama?"

"Can you comfort Lucy? Because this flame-brain here don't know how to comfort a little girl." She nodded in response and went to Lucy who is sitting on the bench.

"What did you say Ice Princess?!"

"Nothin' flame-brain..."

"Gray-sama, Lov-Lucy-san fine now..." ' _Lucy-san'_ they thought but they just ignored it.

"Thanks Juvia.."

"Juvia-chan! Lu-chan!" they turned they attention where the little cute voice is coming from.

"Levy-chan/san!" Juvia and Lucy shouted and run towards her.

"Oi, Salamander!"

"Metal head! What are you doing here?" Natsu said, making him want to punch but just let it go for today.

"Shrimp wants to go somewhere with everyone, so we're looking for all of you..."

"Where do she want to go?" Gray asked.

Gajeel hand him the paper or a flier of the water-themed park he was talking about.

"Is that the one we went during the grand magic games?"

"Yeah, it weird, her knowing this at the age. Well, they don't have their present memories right?"

"Uh..Yeah.." Natsu still .

"Um..Gajeel.." Lucy shyingly talked to him.

"What bunny girl?" Fierce looks, causing her to hide behind Natsu.

"Hey! Don't scare her METAL HEAD!" I think that's the signal...the signal where Gajeel will punch Natsu, then Natsu try to punch Gajeel but ending up punching Gray, now those three are fighting in the park.

"I think we should leave them alone..." Lucy suggested.

"NO! Juvia wants to see Gray-sama fight!" Juvia exclaimed. Eyes still sparkling while watching Gray fight.

"Juvia, I think we should agree with Lu-chan..." Levy sweat-dropped.

Before Juvia could speak, the two girls are dragging her away. All they heard was shouting...like:

"Ice Princess! Your clothes!"

"Salamander! I'm stronger than you!"

"Metal Head! You're annoying.."

Then followed by.."LOOK WHO'S TALKING!..."

"I'm stronger than you two!" Gray shouted, in his boxers.

The girls just sweat-dropped, as they hear what are those bastards yelling at each other, pretending not to hear anything or even to know something. The three little cuties left without the three idiots noticing.

 _'Am I forgetting something?...Nah, maybe it's just my imagination..'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"T-they ignored me!" Happy whining...while eating his fish and is sitting on a tree branch watching the tree idiots fighting each other..

* * *

They found the two girls, Lisanna and Mira with the two members of Thunder Tribe.

"Lucy, Juvia, Levy! What are you doing here? Where are the other guys?" Freed asked.

"Ugghh...uhh...they are fighting each other so we leave them be..." Lucy said.

"Anyways...let's go here!" Levy raising her hand with a flier.

"Ryuzetsu Island?" Bickslow asked, tongue sticking out.

"I want to go!" Lisanna exclaimed happily.

"You will come too, right Mira-nee?!" still smiling.

"O-ok, I'll go with you...it's not like I want to enjoy myself with all of you, I just be looking for my sister"

"E-ehehehe..right Mira-chan..." They all just sweat-dropped at her tsundere attitude.

"Waahh! ICE CREAM!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's buy some!" She dragged all the girls leaving the two boys behind.

"Just leave them be, let them enjoy..." Bickslow said, because Freed will go after them.

"Ok, what to want to eat?" Freed asked.

"Hmm...Meat! Right babies?!"

"Right, right..." His 'dolls' suddenly appeared behind him.

"Let's go..." Idiots! Leaving to those cute little girls and a demon behind! They really don't know how to take care of them do they?!

They didn't notice someone is watching them from the shadows...

* * *

Erza can't concentrate in her situation, because Jellal sees her in that form! They are still finding some clues on how to remove the curse on them but she knows how. Wait, WHAT?

"I can't find anything Master..." Erza said tiredly.

"Me too, Makarov-san..."

"Hmmm..There must be some way..." Makarov said, thinking of any solution.

Erza can't do it anymore so...

"Master, Jellal, I need you to tell you something..."

* * *

 **I know it's short, well, it should be posted yesterday but I don't have anytime. Schools starts today so slower updates...I think this story will end in 5-7 .**

 ** _~Natsu x Lucy_**


End file.
